


Hitman

by LovelyJumpol



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, hitman - Freeform, offgun - Freeform, ออฟกัน - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJumpol/pseuds/LovelyJumpol
Summary: Gun is known to annoy everyone— including Off, a hitman he bumped into one day."I will take you out," Off answers, danger was evident in his voice as he looked at Gun. " Great. Sunday, 12:00PM, meet me where you bumped into me." Gun replied."Is that a threat?" Off raised his brows in confusion, though the danger in his voice didn't change.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Hitman

Gun had his mouth in a tight line and his eyebrows knit together, as he stared intensely at the window in front of him. Inside the said window was an expensive bag that Gun had wanted for months but he was never able to afford. Gun works a part time job at a cafe but in all honesty he hates working. He loves expensive and pretty things which is why he sometimes looks for sugar daddies. He loves getting spoiled. 

With one final look at the bag, Gun huffs and walks away with his shoulders slumped. He hated not getting what he wanted. Maybe he would just have to get himself a new sugar daddy. They never last, Gun would get the money he needed and drop them for the next one. It was a fun hobby- if you can call it that. 

"Excuse me," Gun smiles at a short woman waiting to cross the street. "Do you know where the nearest restaurant is?" he asks politely. The woman looks around the street they were in before nodding. "There's a restaurant two blocks that way. It's quite expensive though." 

"That's perfect!" He smiles and thanks her, walking the opposite way from her. 

Gun doesn't have the money to eat at an expensive restaurant but he always manages to find someone to pay for him. There's always some dumb guy willing to pay for all the expensive things he craves. Gun thanks his good looks and big lips that always have men and women ready to give him what he wants. 

Gun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he assumed it was just a Instagram notification. Still, he pulled his phone out and opened the post from his favorite actor. "He's so hot." Gun bites his lip zooming in on the guys face.   
Out of no where, Gun is suddenly dropping his phone and stumbling back. "Move!" The guy yelled at him, running away and turning a corner. Gun was in shock but after a few moments, he registers what happens and runs the way the guy had gone. 

"Hey, wait up!" He yells grabbing the attention of the people walking around the area. Gun didn't care, he kept chasing after the guy- although he doesn't exactly know the reason he's chasing him. "Sir, stop running! I'm out of shape." Gun is panting heavily. He's not the fittest person. 

After what seemed like blocks and blocks of running (in reality it was only four blocks.) The guy stopped running and had calmly walked into a small restaurant. Gun was amazed by the guy. After so much running the guy was barely affected by it unlike Gun who was out of breath.   
Gun walked into the restaurant after catching his breath. He was sweaty but he ignored it and looked for the man. 

"You!" Gun points his finger accusingly, sitting in front of the man. "You pushed me and dropped my phone!" Gun whines with his lips in a pout. He took his phone out of his pocket and dropped it on the table for the guy to see. "You cracked the screen!" The guy was looking at one of the tables further to the back. Gun being the nosy person he is looked back too earning a kick on the ankle from the said man. 

"What was that for? Why are you so rude!" The man finally looked Gun in the eye. His face smooth, his eyebrows dark and lips slightly chapped and he had a tiny cut on the side of his lip. The man was expressionless. "What are you doing here?" He asks harshly. "Do you want to die?" His jaw was clenched, clearly annoyed at the small guy sitting across from him. 

"Not really? Do you ask everyone that?" Gun snorts. "What's your name?" He asks only to shut his mouth the moment the guy pushes a menu to both their faces. "Can you shut the hell up?" 

"I was just asking a question. What's your problem." Gun crosses his arms in front of his chest, his lips still in a pout. No one could resist his lips but this guy really couldn't care less about him. "Look, kid, I'm working so if you could leave now that'd be great." He says still not looking at Gun, instead at the same damn table. Gun was getting annoyed. 

"Why do you keep looking at that guy back there?" He asks too loud for the mans liking. Everything about the man was sketchy. He wore all black clothes, black sunglasses (indoors) and he had cuts and bruises faintly laying on his face. "Are you stalking him?" Gun jokingly asks. 

"Do you want to die?" The man repeats himself as he stares at Gun intensely. It didn't bother Gun though. "I do not. But I'll let you know if I do." Gun hums, a smile on his face. "What's your name, sir?" Gun reached over to take a piece of lint off the mans shirt. He gave Gun a once over. "Why should I tell you?" 

Gun pouts again. "My name is Gun Atthaphan. Can you trust me now?" He adds in a softer voice.

"No." 

"May I ask what you do, sir?" Gun hopes the man has a high paying job and that he'll offer to take him on a expensive date. Plus the man was hot. The man rests his arms on the table and leans closer to Gun. Gun doesn't budge. "I kill for a living." There was no emotion in his voice. Just a deadly serious look on his face. His eyebrows were knit together making him even more hot- if that was even possible. 

The mans answer didn't faze him. "Okay, mister killer, what's your name?" Gun watched as the man examined his face for- who knows what, before looking back at the table behind them. "Off." 

"Well, Off, are you here for someone?" Off nods again, not taking his eyes off the man. The man Off was watching was eating his food while scrolling on his phone. What had the man done that Off had to kill him? Gun thought. 

"So, how much will you make?" 

"Why should I tell you." Off snarks back. Gun shrugs, "don't you like bragging about how much you make?" Gun loves talking about money- even if he doesn't have much. He still loves bragging about the things his sugar daddies have bought him. "15 grand." Gun's mouth opens in shock, do you know how many pretty and expensive things he could buy with that?... probably not much in his case. 

"So, mister killer," Gun starts. He has his phone in his hand, laying side ways with his camera tilted up thinking he was being subtle. "There's this fancy restaurant I've been meaning to try-" 

Off raises a brow, "Why do I care?" 

Gun shrugs, "but I don't have the money. I do, though, have a pretty picture and the name of a hitman." His lips in a smirk but his eyes stare innocently at Off. "I wouldn't want to give up the picture to the police." He feigned sadness.

"I will take you out," Off answers, danger was evident in his voice as he looked at Gun. "Great. Sunday, 12:00PM, meet me where you bumped into me." Gun replied. "Be there or the picture isn't mine anymore." 

"Is that a threat?" Off raised his brows in confusion, though the danger in his voice didn't change. "Take it as you will. Don't be late for our date." Gun chuckled, standing up and walking out of the restaurant and letting Off take care of his business.

—★—

Gun stood in front of his messy closet, trying to come up with an outfit in his head. He got bored easily. If he wore a piece of clothing more than three times, he'd always stuff it to the back of his closet and forget about it. Finally after what seemed like hours of staring at the pile of clothing, Gun settled on a white long sleeve tucked into his blue jeans and his blue vintage paint vest on top. Happy with his outfit, he leaves his apartment to head to the place he was supposed to meet Off. 

Maybe after their date, Off will offer to buy the bag Gun wanted. Off is undeniably hot, and just maybe Gun will keep him around unlike his other sugar daddies- is Off considered that? Gun did threaten him. 

When Gun arrived to their meeting place, Off was already there. Once again the hitman was dressed in all black. Although this time he was wearing a black button up with a black turtle neck and black jeans. Damn, did he look good. 

Gun smiles once Off spots him. Off doesn't return the gesture, instead he keeps the emotionless face he had when they met. Still, Gun walks up to him and wraps his smaller hand around Off's arm. Off pulls away to look at Gun in shock, "what- why?" He asks and Gun shrugs, "for safety." 

Once again Gun wraps his hand around Off's arm and starts walking (this time Off doesn't pull away). They walk in silence to which ever restaurant Gun was leading them to. The silence wasn't uncomfortable although Gun wanted to talk to the man. He couldn't think of anything to say at the moment since he wanted to save topics for their date. 

Gun slowly and carefully laced their hands as they kept walking. After making sure Off wasn't going to pull away, Gun started swinging their hands with a big smile on his face. Hand holding. He loves hand holding, but has no one to do so with. Gun has never dated anyone because he always thinks someone is going to just use him and break his heart. He doesn't think he could take it— which is why he just resorts to getting a sugar daddy to buy him things that make him happy.   
When they get to the restaurant they get seated near the back next to a window. Gun being Gun started asking questions right away. 

"What is your job like?" He asks as soon as they sit down. Off stares at him before shrugging, "How do you feel about people dying?" He answers with a question. Gun shrugs. Off must have a reason to kill people. Maybe they did something bad? That would be more okay than killing innocent people in Gun's opinion. 

"If they did something really bad, I guess..." he answers to which Off just nods. Off didn't seem interested in Gun at all which kind of hurt but it doesn't really matter. Off is with him to buy him dinner and possibly the bag he wants. Off is there because Gun wants his money, nothing more. "And if it's not because they did something bad?" Off presses on the subject. Gun stays quiet. Why would he kill an innocent person? 

"Then why would you kill them?" 

"For money." Gun hums. "But why would someone hire you to kill?" He asks, saying the last word quietly in case someone around them is listening. Off shrugs, picking up his menu. "In some cases it's because someone cheated." 'That's no reason to kill?!' Gun thinks but doesn't say so out loud. He furrows his brows, "That seems right." He jokes. Off puts his menu down to examine his face, "If I cheated you would kill me?" 

"Is this your way of saying you're my boyfriend?" Before Off can say anything, the waiter comes back and takes their order. 

As soon as the waiter leaves, Gun starts asking more questions. Many people have told Gun he talks too much which always made him insecure. If someone flirted with him, Gun ended up ‘talking too much’ and they’d ignore him. It sucked but he was used to it. 

“Do you like your job, Off?” Gun asks and Off just nods. 

“Stop asking about me.” He adds catching Gun off guard. Before Gun could think anything bad- or get insecure, Off smiles at him. It was a closed mouth smile but it was the first time Off has showed any emotion towards him. “Tell me about yourself. All I know is that you like expensive things.” Off explains. 

Gun smiles widely, his nose scrunching up. It might just be a simple thing but to Gun it meant a lot. “I work at a cafe to save up money for rent. I don’t have much money so I... get a sugar daddy when I want something.” Gun looks away when saying the last part. Afraid that Off would judge him. 

Off doesn’t. Instead he nods, “am I your new sugar daddy?” He teases but Gun doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t want Off to be his sugar daddy- sure he wanted Off to buy him an expensive bag he wanted, but he wants Off to be in his life. Even if it was only a little while...

Off and Gun continue taking turns asking each other about their lives. Gun asking more questions than Off but both still answering each question. As Gun learned more about Off’s life, likes and dislikes, he was starting to grow more fond of the older man. Gun learned that Off needed money to help his parents and that he got mixed with bad people leading to his current job. He feels bad, really. Off had to hide such a big thing from his family and basically anyone he knew— Gun just got lucky to have found out about his job. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Off asked after a while. Gun wanted to say no, he wanted to spend more time talking to Off. “Yeah, I’m ready to go.” He answers. Off pays the check and as they get up to leave, he takes Gun’s hand in his. 

Simple but Gun loves it.


End file.
